Hanging By a Moment
by Rio1
Summary: My first fic...... er, not too good, but you be the judge. BTW, it's a takari fic


Hanging by a Moment  
By: Rio  
Disclaimer: Oh, who cares?  
*~*  
Kari sat down by the river bank, leaning against the tall fig tree. She pulled out her sketch book, and began to draw the beautiful sunset over the river. She had always drawn something when anything was bothering her. And, as the situation had it, a question was bothering her. A question she had burning inside her head for a while. But this question was an itch in the back of her mind: she couldn't bare to go on in life without scratching it. But still, she resented it, for fear. Fear of faliure. Fear of losing her best friend. She had often wondered why the human race had such a big fear of rejection and humiliation. If they didn't, she would've already told Tk how she felt about him. How she had always felt about him.  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
Kari put her pencil down on the sketch book in frustration. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't clear her mind. She knew the question perfectly. At least, that's what she constantly told herself. She wasn't totaly clear of it. She wasn't totaly clear of anything anymore. Not since she was eight, when she had sat down in the same spot next to Tk. He had told her he loved her, and she had said the same about him. When they were young, things like fear and embarresment weren't such a big issue. But as they had grown up, the moment was never mentioned between the two. They had merely grown up as friends. Friends, Kari thought to herself. Maybe that's how it's meant to be...  
But Kari didn't want to accept that. Correction. She couldn't accept that. She had been living on a hope for too long to give up.  
"Kari?" a voice asked behind the girl. She jumped up in fright, and turned around to face Tk.  
"Tk? What are you doing here?" She asked, realising who it was, and relaxing from her fears. He smiled.  
"I always come here when I need time to think."  
"Think about what?"  
"Oh. Just.... stuff."  
"Yeah. Me too."  
Tk sat down next to the tree, Kari following suit. The two sat in silence for a moment.   
"So. Sunset's nice tonight" Tk said, trying to make trivial conversation. He was trying to relax the tension, for he was building up to say something he had longed to for a long time.  
"Yeah....."  
Tk stared at the beautiful creature next to him. It's now or never.....  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
Tk was about to open his mouth, when something stopped him. A voice, a tiny, nervous voice in the back of his mind squeaked the words of his greatest fear:  
What if she doesn't feel the same?  
He remembered when they were eight, sitting down and leaning into eachother, then kissing her gently. He remembered the crimson colour she had turned, then leaning into his touch. It had been magical: fireflies inhabited the giant tree, lighting it up, with the full moon reflecting in the still mirror of the lake. No clouds, but bright, large stars were scattered artistically in the sky. A gently breeze had circled them, sheltering them from the sweltering heat that had been in the day. Love. That seemed to describe everything that had happened on the night. But as they had grown up, the two had changed. Physically, they were young men and women, being fourteen years old. Mentaly, they were capable enough when they weren't concentrating on their problems. And of course, this was very different to how they had been when only eight years old. They had been told that the emotion of 'love' was a complicated one, and they wouldn't experience it until they were older. But fate, as it seems, had other plans. They were the only two that realised it. At that moment, Tk gathered up all his hope, faith and courage and spoke to Kari.  
"Kari, there's something I need to tell you."  
"Mm?"  
"Kari, I remember when we were eight, we sat here. Something happened between us, a spark, some sort of connection, right here. I want to if you still feel the same way."  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take you invitation  
You take all of me  
Kari thought back for a moment, before she suddenly clicked. Even though the memory was still fresh in her head, she was still confused about what Tk was talking about. She had told him two of her feelings on that night: One about her brother and the digiworld, the other about.... Tk. She had a feeling that it was the latter. She was about to answer, when a little warning voice spoke to her. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he just wants to know? Kari sighed. She knew she couldn't tell Tk.  
"I'm sorry Tk, but I can't tell you that."  
"No, Kari. You have to. I have waited too long to not get an answer. You are prolonging the inevidable. You know the question, and now I beg you to answer it."  
"But Tk, I can't. For fear. Fear of myself not accepting the answer, for fear of.... everything. I couldn't live knowing I'd done something stupid like I usualy do"  
"So you'd rather live with this quesiton always bothering you, knowing that I need to know the answer?"  
"But Tk...."  
"No, Kari, you don't understand! This is important to me, and I know it's important to you. Kari, I love you, even if you don't feel the same"  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
This gobsmacked Kari. Whatever she was expecting, that wasn't it. Her face remained blank. This was what she wanted, but the shock of it all seemed to be very overpowering. Tk searched Kari for any sign of emotion, any sign of what she was thinking. Nothing. Oh god, I've made a fool of myself....  
Tk was about to rise from his seat, when Kari stopped him. Her face still showed no sign of feelings, a truely neutral expression.  
"Tk.... I......." Kari carefully chose her next words. She took an extremely hesistant breath, then closed her mouth in thought once more.  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
Kari looked at Tk's nervous face. He still seemed shocked at his own words, the reality of what was going on. She knew how she felt, and even though Tk felt the same way, she was worried that it wasn't the right thing. Maybe someone else was the one from her. She had learnt from trial and error how dissasterous relationships that don't mean anything can turn out. Heartbrake. A thing that nobody should have to go through. An emotion for the people who hadn't found the one for them. All of these emotions - love, heartbrake, embarresment, fear - Kari felt uncappable of knowing and feeling them all at one time. And yet, she went on knowing them. Come on Kari. You've wanted this since you were eight. He feels the same way. Don't let him slip through your fingers once again!   
She took a powerful breath, sat up straight, and opened her mouth to speak once more.  
There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
"Tk, I love you."  
Tk had a sudden desire to jump up and down, run about and yell out for all the world to hear: "SHE LOVES ME!"  
Kari looked at Tk nervously.  
"I suppose it must be wierd to find this out after all this ti--" Kari was cut off by Tk pressing his lips onto hers. She tensed for a moment, before relaxing and leaning deeper into the kiss. She could feel a million unexplainable emotions coursing through her body, each leaving a dlightful warmth behind. Then reluctantly, she pulled away.  
"But, as I was saying, there's something else you need to know. Tk, I...."  
"You're what?"  
"I'm scared of all this. What if it ends? Look what happened to your parents. I dont' think I could live with that pain."   
This stung Tk temporarily; he was still not over his parents devorce, but he urged himself to continue.  
"We won't be like that. They made a mistake. They weren't made for eachother. But Kari, I know we were. We were put on this earth to find our soul mate. And we've got eachother now. That's all that matters."  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
Kari thought back on what had happened in that short period of time, and realised all the answers to her question were right under her nose. The answer to her troubling question which she now understood: Which is more important to you; Your pride or your emotions? And the answer was neither; Tk, no matter what else, was the most important thing to her. And, although she was probably too young to understand things at the moment, Tk did too. In half an hour, the answer to every question they had ever asked had been uncovered, and the truth of human affections dawned on them. They stared at eachother, both amazed, before Kari relaxed, remembering the moment. She leant her head on Tk's shoulder.  
"You know what, Tk? I think this might just work out. Because I love you, even though I wouldn't have admitted it earlier tonight, and if you feel the same way, nothing will be able to split us apart." Kari said, looking upwards into Tk's loving blue eyes. He stared into her chocolaty ones, and kissed her gently on the top of her head.  
"Well, Kari, I feel the same way. I'm always gonna be here for you. Whenever you need me, just call. I'll be with you through anything because love is stronger than anything else I've ever learned about. I love you, and I'm not afraid to show it."  
"I love you, too."  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Just hanging by a moment here with you.  
*~*  
So... er, I know that sucked, but it's my first story so please be nice when you review. Oh, actualy, be really harsh so I have something to motivate me to improve. And if you think I should write a sequal or take this story down and make some changes or anything, please tell me.  
Thanx all!  
From Rio! 


End file.
